Fight For Them
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Emmeline knows the truth about Remus.


**Title:** Fight For Them  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Established Remus/Emmeline  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 873  
 **Summary:** Emmeline knows the truth about Remus.  
 **Notes:** I actually looked up the full moons for 1977 (Remus is a sixth year).

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **History of Magic - Write about Remus Lupin during his time as a student at Hogwarts, including a visible representation of his suffering as a werewolf. Include Emmeline Vance.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Chocolate Frog - Emmeline Vance - Silver - Write about and develop the unknown character of Emmeline Vance

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Foul

* * *

 ** _March 7, 1976_**

Emmeline wrinkled her nose at the foul smelling ingredient. As soon as she could, she dropped it in the cauldron. She turned to her partner and noticed that Remus had stopped chopping. In fact, he seemed to be close to falling asleep.

She furrowed her eyebrows and gently nudged him. He sat up straight and blinked owlishly in confusion before he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

He smiled, but it looked strained. "Yeah, just tired. It was a long night."

Emmeline nodded and gestured to the Boomslang skin. "Maybe you should get to the chopping."

Remus nodded and continued his task.

She went back to the ingredients she was working with, but her attention kept turning back to Remus. He was like this every month, and it hurt her to see him in such a state. Even after a whole day spent in the hospital wing, he still felt the effects of the full moon.

She knew the truth about him. She had known it before they began dating. She kept silent though, figuring he would tell her when he was ready, when he realized that she wasn't going anywhere.

But the longer they dated, and the more in love she fell with him, she feared he'd never tell her what she already knew.

Her boyfriend was a werewolf, and it was obvious he didn't trust her with the information.

She had to think about that. How could they be together if he didn't trust her? She had to decide if she would simply walk away or try talking to him. Maybe there was a way to salvage their relationship, but first, she needed some distance so she could decide what was best for her.

* * *

 ** _April 5, 1976_**

Remus laid in the hospital bed. His whole body felt pain. It seemed to be worse than usual because he felt Emmeline was pulling away from him, and his wolf reacted violently to it. He knew he was going to lose her, and he didn't know how to stop it. He feared she found out the truth about him – after all, the Marauders figured it out – and she was so disgusted, that she couldn't even stomach his presence.

He closed his eyes, even as he heard footsteps. He figured it was one or all of the Marauders; they were the only ones who ever visited him in the hospital wing.

He turned his head to the sound but didn't open his eyes.

"Remus..." the hesitant voice trailed off, the person seemingly unsure of what to say.

It wasn't just any person, though, and Remus's eyes snapped open. "Emmeline?"

She nodded before looking at the floor and wrinkling her blouse with nervous fingers. "Hello."

"So, you did figure it out. I get it, and if you're here to break up with me, I understand."

Emmeline looked up and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I haven't decided if I'm breaking up with you, yet, but if you don't stop telling me what you _think_ you know, you might make the decision for me."

Remus sat up, wincing as the new scars on his stomach pulled with the movement.

Emmeline moved to help him, and he enjoyed her touch, knowing it might be the last time he was allowed to feel it. Smartly, he kept his mouth closed about that.

Once he was situated, Emmeline stepped away from the bed, crossing her arms. "I knew you were a werewolf before we even dated."

Remus's eyes widened. "Then why did you –"

"Why did I date you?" She put a finger to her lips as if she was thinking really hard about her answer, and then continued, "Um, let's see. Maybe because I liked you. And I _still_ like you. In fact, it's safe to say that I love you. My problem is that you don't trust me, and I'm not sure I can be with someone who doesn't trust me. I've been thinking the last month, thinking about if I wanted to fight for our relationship, fight for your trust."

Remus stared at his hands, wondering how he could be so very wrong about someone he claimed to know so well. "And what did you decide?"

Emmeline sat down on the bed and took one of Remus's hands. "I love you, and I want us to work. That means you need to be honest with me. I've waited for you to tell me the truth, but you never did."

Remus swallowed and met her eyes with ones that spoke of untold pain. "You _know_ what a lot of people think about werewolves; they think we're nothing more than mindless beasts."

"I'm not a lot of people, and I thought you knew that of me."

"I was scared that you'd break up with me if you found out the truth. Even though I'm not a lucky person, I was allowed to keep my friends. I didn't think I was lucky enough to be allowed to keep you as well."

Emmeline leaned closer so her lips were a hairsbreadth away. "You're luckier than you realize because I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." Her lips pressed against his, sealing the promise with a kiss.


End file.
